From Now On
by astraphobic kisses
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee and paradise. Honeymoon fluff for Tyzula Week. Oneshot.
**A/N:** This is _very_ belated. I started it on time, I swear! It's for the prompt "paradise."

* * *

Ty Lee says, "I know what I want from you and me. I want to never lose the 'and' in that sentence."

"You have succeeded," Azula replies.

They look out at the water. A beautiful sunset stains the sky pink and Ty Lee feels warm and fuzzy inside. Azula does not share the same feeling, but she does think this place is beautiful. They needed to go to paradise after living in a nightmare for so long.

The two girls still wear half of their wedding attire. They stopped to sit near the beach with their feet in the cooling sand, and save removing their clothes for later.

"One time I had this dream about me and you in white dresses, and we were on the beach, and we kissed and it was awesome," Ty Lee says, a smile sneaking onto her lips.

She looks happier than Azula has ever seen her, and Ty Lee is the most absurdly joyous person that she knows.

"When was this?" Azula asks. She kind of likes the idea of someone dreaming about her.

Ty Lee blushes. It is barely noticeable in the growing darkness, but Azula notices.

"Around the time we were on the beach and didn't kiss." Ty Lee closes her eyes when she thinks about those teenage days and wonders if she has regets.

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"So…" Ty Lee smiles and forgets how to speak for a moment. "So, sometime before tonight."

She kisses Azula on the lips. Dreams do come true, literally and metaphorically. Ty Lee always has believed in that sentiment.

* * *

"Am I supposed to carry you in here?" Azula inquires.

They stand in front of the door to the Summer Palace.

Ty Lee laughs.

"What makes you think you're the guy? My arms are way stronger than yours," Ty Lee says, crossing her arms and smiling at Azula. She knows she has won this time, which is a rare occurrence.

"Fine. I don't mind."

"That's such a sweet lie. I love you," Ty Lee says, walking to Azula, whom is starting to change her stance on this tradition.

"I know," Azula says lightly as she kicks Ty Lee's shin by accident trying to help her.

Ty Lee has clearly never carried someone before, but she is definitely stronger than Azula when they neglect the bending that makes Azula all-powerful.

* * *

"Wake up, _Princess_ Ty Lee," Azula whispers, running her sharp nails along Ty Lee's bare back. Her skin glistens in the sunlight that illuminates their temporary bedroom this morning.

Azula sighs; Ty Lee is not waking up any time soon.

She finds her clothes and gets dressed. Azula walks out of the Summer Palace onto the private beach and looks out at the water again. The real world is somewhere far away, and Azula is in a paradise instead of a cage. She takes a deep breath of the salty air and forgets that she came to practices.

The fire that began in her heart last night burns brightly when Ty Lee grabs her from behind and pulls her into a kiss. Azula does not like surrendering any control, but she _definitely_ was the dominant one last night if the knotted sheets prove anything.

"I want to go swimming."

"I don't swim."

"Please swim with me, your princess," Ty Lee pleads.

"I am definitely your princess. You swim and perhaps I will change my mind," Azula says in a cold tone. She sits down on the beach, soaking in the sunlight. It is dry; Azula likes dry heat.

Ty Lee stares at Azula for a long few moments. Ty Lee stares at her wife for a long few moments.

She strips naked and goes to the water. Ty Lee plunges in and the cold reminds her of Kyoshi Island. She used to swim laps there in the morning. Here it feels much more relaxed, and she lets the waves carry her as swims further out.

Azula watches from afar.

She does not follow Ty Lee, but watching her is somehow mesmerizing.

* * *

"Did you … burn this?" Ty Lee asks.

"Not intentionally," Azula protests.

Ty Lee holds up a scorched pillow.

Then she shrugs.

She probably would have done that last night if she were capable.

* * *

The two girls go to shop in town and get separated. Azula is fixated on weapons. She does not need them, but they always have intrigued her. Ty Lee disappears somewhere in the marketplace.

When Azula finds her, she is dancing in public, dancing to the music of a talented street musician who looks at her lasciviously. Azula wants to give him a few third degree burns, but she keeps her composure and walks to Ty Lee.

"Do this with me," Ty Lee says, slowing her dance for a moment. "Please. What are you afraid of?"

"I fear nothing, darling," Azula says, taking Ty Lee by the hand.

She never thought she would dance in the middle of a street.

* * *

Azula wakes drenched in sweat, and she knows the moisture is not from sex.

She barely can control her breath. The nightmare was so vivid as usual, and when she woke earlier, she could see the monsters as if they were in her room with her. She stands up and walks towards the bathroom, but she does not make it there; she sits down on the floor of her room.

No, Princess Azula is not hallucinating on her honeymoon. That is not supposed to happen. She knew she could not be happy for long. Something always happens to destroy it.

Princess Ty Lee will not let her wife ever be consumed by her own head again. Ty Lee walks to Azula, even though she is sleepy, and sits beside her.

She knows that Azula hates it when people express sympathy or try to help her, so Ty Lee just sits down beside her and waits for the episode to end.

Azula does not tell Ty Lee how much she appreciates that.

* * *

Ty Lee eats a flawless dinner and gazes at a flawless girl in front of her.

Azula works up the courage to say something.

"You are very lucky to have me, and I know you want my full attention. Now you have that privilege eternally," she says, and Ty Lee feels her heart sink. "I also want to say that I do not usually tell people that I… appreciate them and what they do for me. I appreciate you, Princess Ty Lee."

Ty Lee wonders why that means so much more than _I love you_. Maybe because Azula lied about _I love you_ in the past and she has never before said she appreciates Ty Lee.

"I appreciate you too," Ty Lee whispers, jus loud enough for Azula to hear.

"Do you like your food? If it isn't adequate I will torment the staff into bringing you something else."

"I just kinda can't have an appetite when I'm thinking about forever with you."

"And they say _I'm_ the crazy one."

Ty Lee can't help but giggle.

"Love is crazy."

Azula stands and raises her drink in a royal toast. Ty Lee has to admit Azula is quite good at making a girl feel special. She has run before, she has done awful things before, but nothing has been as perfect as paradise with her.

"May we always tolerate each other and our terrible habits for the many years to come," Azula says and Ty Lee raises her glass.

Ty Lee spills it on herself and laughs uncontrollably about it.

Azula looks at this airhead and wonders why she appreciates her. She opens her mouth to thank Ty Lee for always being on her side, but that is too much. She cannot let anyone think that she feels that way about another person, even her wife.

Princess Azula feels utterly insane when Ty Lee takes her hand and drags her to the beach.

She loses her mind whenever this bubbly girl kisses her.

Love is crazy.


End file.
